


Unnecessary Fusion

by Starwrites



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwrites/pseuds/Starwrites
Summary: Au where if there are people that know that they both like someone they “fuse”, until one loses their crush on the person, or one gives the crush up to the other.





	1. The Day They Fused

“Alright, rehearsal is over, everyone! Now go home so I can finish eating my hot pockets,” Mr. Reyes states bluntly, practically growling. Michael was waiting for Jeremy outside of the auditorium, serenaded by his player two’s voice. Christine and Jeremy walked out of the auditorium together, when Michael appeared from behind the door. 

“ Hey Jeremy!~” He chirped, then looked at Christine and growled, “Hey, Christine.” Christine rolled her eyes. Jeremy sensed tension. So, to avoid the thick layer of tension about to be laid, he made an excuse to leave. 

“Guys, I have to put something in my locker. You guys start walking, I’ll catch up.” Jeremy muttered before he quickly jogged off. Christine and Michael waited until the coast was clear, and started arguing. Very loudly. Before they knew what was happening, they both felt light-headed, and everything went black

•——-•——•——•——•——-•——-•——-•  
Michael was awake before Christine, but he noticed something different. He was wearing a.. dress?! And his beautiful red hoodie with lots of patches was missing, replaced by a purple hoodie with less patches. But, most importantly, his weed socks were gone! And replaced by knee high black socks! But then he realized he still had headphones. That was a good sign. Then Christine woke up. Because of the odd situation they were in, Christine started to worry about what would happen, since she realized the same thing as Michael, minus the weed socks, but added her favorite infinity scarf. Christine wanted to cry, but she couldn’t.

“Christine, what are you doing?” Michael asked out of nowhere. Christine couldn’t see him anywhere. Something slapped her, except it didn’t. Christine was in someone’s mind. 

“Behind you, dummy.” A red wisp said sternly.

“Michael? Why do you look like that? Where are we?” Christine asked, scared of what was happening. 

Michael took a deep breath, and started talking a mile a minute. “We’re in this person’s brain, probably because we have to control them. Time is slower in here then out there. We both look like this because we’re the leading brain cells in this girl’s brain.” 

Why do you assume it’s a girl?” Christine asked sassily. 

“Because—!” Michael stopped.

“What?”

By the look in Michael’s wispy eye, someone has come. It was the ‘I want to make out with this person so bad right now’ look.

“Christine, get up!” Michael hissed. 

“I can’t control her!” Christine hissed back. 

“Maybe if we both willed her to stand, she will. That’s why time is slower! The universe, like, knows we disagree, so it gave us more time to react!” Michael said out loud excitedly. Christine nodded, and they got up. Jeremy walked over to them soon after they did. 

“Hey, Jeremy!~❤️” the girl said as Michael and Christine discussed what to do for future conversations, both know that that was what they both would’ve done if Jeremy had walked over. This caused Jeremy to blush out of surprise and flattery. He had never been greeted like that; especially not by a hot girl like her. Christine and Michael both smiled

"Christine, we need to devise a plan. I'll control movement, you'll control thought and speech. Mainly, because I don't trust myself with that..." Michael said with all seriousness, turning to Christine as he said it. She nodded. 

"Wait- Michael."

"Yeah?

“What’s our name?”

Michael answered quickly. “Michelle”

“Yeah, no.”

“Why not?” 

“Because it sound too much like you! He prefers me anyways!”

“Really?~ So, I suppose you were friends with him for 12 years and counting?~”

Christine grumbled, and thought. 

“How about Irene?”

“Irene? Why Irene?”

“Because. The first syllable your name is Mi and the last in mine is ine. If put an r between the syllables, you get Mirine, but that doesn’t make sense, so we can just  
shorten it down to Irene.”

“That’s—! A, good idea, actually.” Michael muttered. Christine rolled her eyes.

“Hey, Chris, where are we staying until we unfuse?” Michael said, turning to Christine, his eyes widened from shock and realization. Christine also grew this look in her eye.

“We can stay at my house. Just, act like me. And LET ME DO THE TALKING.” Christine said warily. Michael threw his hands up in the air, surrendering. Christine glared at him, and sighed a breath of relief. 

“Let’s do this.”

“Christine, have you ever tried a slushie?” Michael asked, smiling. 

“No, but considering how much you drink them, they must be good. Clearly it’s worth the amount of cavities you have,” Christine said, a small pain coming from the  
mouth because of the cavities. 

“Haha, Yeah..” Michael said as he blushed from embarrassment. Christine smirked and snickered. 

“Look it doesn’t matter. Seven Eleven, full speed ahead!” Michael yelled. They felt Irene move. She was running. Faster and faster, until they both got tired. Irene gasped for air, Michael and Christine doing the same. Then Michael and Christine decided it was a good idea just to walk the rest of the way. As he reached for his headphones, Michael looked down in horror as he suddenly realized something. He was a wisp that looked like his original self, only wearing what Irene was wearing instead of what he would normally would wear. He shrieked, which scared Christine. Despite the fact that they were pretty much brain cells, they could talk, but the sounds they sent just seemed like vibrations to everyone and everything else in the world. Christine took notice, looked at Michael, and burst out laughing. Despite the fact that they had seen each other as wisps several time thus far in, she didn’t take time to notice what he was wearing. Michael was blushing hard, which affected Irene a little bit too. Then he realized it would be easier to do things with the outfit on, especially if it involved the outfit, like taking off the hoodie, or putting on the headphones. So, he did what he always did, and put on the headphones. He shuffled the music, and every once in a while, he saw the pattern of vocaloid music, or BTS songs, mixed in with the musicals and Bob Marley. Whenever a vocaloid song can on, he would glance over at Christine, who would hum the tune. Michael smiled a little bit.


	2. Slushie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Irene and Jeremy have a 'date' at a shop that seells summer-style drinks (i.e. slushies, smoothies, shaved ice, etc.). Christine gets home late and Michael and Christine bond through Pokèmon. It'll make sense if you read it.

Irene screamed and spun around quickly, revealing Jeremy. 

“O-oh! Jeremy! Um, hi!” Irene stammered, unintentionally blushing as hard as possible. Jeremy smiled awkwardly, but it was genuine enough to make Christine and Michael's wispy hearts melt. Michael giggled the girl-type lovestruck giggle. Christine practically had hearts in her eyes. Irene paused the music and slipped off the headphones. 

“Hey, um….” Jeremy said as he pondered what he thought her name was. She glanced at him, sensing the confusion in his eyes. 

“Irene,” She said. Jeremy nodded. 

“Where are you going?”

“A seven eleven to buy a slushie.” Jeremy’s eyes lit up when she said that. 

“I know a good slushie shop a couple of minutes away by foot! I’d be willing to take you with me, y’know, if you want,” Jeremy said awkwardly, a crimson blush setting in on his cheeks. 

“I’d love to!” 

“Do you want to go now?” 

“Sure!” In her mind, Michael and Christine were screaming. 

“WOO!!” 

“YES!!” 

Irene fiddled with her hair, courtesy of Michael, while romanticizing, courtesy of Christine. Jeremy walked, and Irene followed. As Jeremy and Irene walked in, an employee greeted them. 

“Jeremy! Hi! The usual?” They said. Jeremy nodded while Irene glares at them. “And who’s this that you brought along?” 

“Oh! This is- Irene, my… friend?” He hesitated. Michael and Christine eyed the employee warily while Irene nodded frantically. 

“ ‘Kay! So what’ll you have?” 

“Cherry Slushie,” Michael told Christine. 

“Why cherry?” Christine asked, giving Michael a puzzled look. 

“Just trust me on this.” 

They got their slushies, and sat at a table outside of the shop. Jeremy sipped on his slushie, and Michael resisted the verge to drain the slushie cup. Christine wasn’t too keen on the taste. 

Irene began to hum ‘What the Heck I Gotta Do’ when Jeremy broke the ice. 

“What song is that?” He asked, admiring the melody, and the beauty of the humming. 

“Oh! It’s ‘What the Heck I Gotta Do’, from 21 Chump Street.” Irene said nervously, sweating bullets because of the fact that it was a song about a boy trying to win his crush’s love. After all, the main line of the song is ‘What the heck I gotta do to be with you?’. 

“What’s that?” Jeremy asked. “It has to be good if you like it.” 

“Oh, um, it’s a musical about this guy.. who tries winning his crush by bringing her pot, but she turns out to be an undercover cop….” Irene stammered. 

“Wait, seriously? Christine, why haven’t you told me this before?” Michael shrieked. 

“I never thought you’d be into musicals.” Christine shrugged. 

 

“That sounds cool,” Jeremy said, perking up with interest.   
“It is. And, surprisingly, they were able to shave it down into a 15-minute musical.” Christine and Michael began to relax. Soon, Jeremy and Irene were talking about random things like they were best friends. A couple of times, Michael and Christine made Jeremy blush, and a couple of times, he made them both blush. Michael got especially excited when they talked about video games. 

“Hey, let me check my backpack; I might have my 3DS in here,” Jeremy said as he rummaged through his backpack. Irene did the same. They both found their portable consoles, and turned them on. They began a Link-battle via Pokémon Ultra Moon, and Michael realized he had never been through more stress in his life. remembered that no matter how hard he tried, he’d never been able to beat Jeremy. 

“Michael, use Hypnosis!” Christine said eagerly. Michael hesitated, but did it anyway. Jeremy’s opposing Pokémon fell asleep. 

“How did you know that would happen, Christine?” Michael said, bewildered by the fact that she knew the advantage of the move. 

“Oh, I watch the anime, and I played the game a little bit. I wasn’t too keen on it, but Jenna had it for her 3DS, so I figured I had to try it out.” After a couple of minutes, the round ended, and Michael and Christine won. 

“Wow, you’re really good,” Jeremy said, looking at Irene, only a bit mad because he lost. 

“Th-thanks!” Irene replied as she blushed, only mirroring Michael and Christine’s emotions. Irene checked her phone. 5:30. Not good. “Jeremy, I have to go, but thank you for everything! We have to come back sometime!” 

“Yeah.. Bye Irene,” Jeremy responded a bit blandly. Neither Jeremy nor Christine noticed. Irene waved at Jeremy before sprinting away. 

“Wait, why did we leave?” Michael asked. 

“Because my parents expect me to be home by 5:45! And play rehearsal ends at 5:15! Most times, I have to walk home and I barely make it,” Christine explained. 

“I have a PT cruiser. Let’s go to the school parking lot. We can get there on time with it,” Michael said. Irene continued in that direction. They got there at 5:37. Michael drove while Christine gave directions. They got to Christine’s house at 5:44. They decided that once they got there, Christine would take over. She fumbled with the keys and as she walked in, her parents eyed her suspiciously. They felt chills down their spines. Her parents were Asian, short and stout, with stern expressions. They began yelling at her in rapid Japanese. She kept quiet. She simply replied with,”Ei..” Michael, being Filipino and Ecuadorian, but only able to speak English, didn’t understand at all. 

“What are they saying?” Michael asked. 

“They’re yelling at me, asking about why I was late and why I look so different..” Christine said. 

They walked to Christine’s room. Irene climbed onto Christine’s loft bed. “Michael?” Christine looked at him, and Michael could see the hesitation in her wispy eyes. He nodded and made the mm-hmm sound in response. Christine hesitated, then asked, “Can I play Pokémon on your 3DS?” 

Michael nodded, almost eagerly. A sad Christine was unnormal to him and everyone they know. “The first pocket in the backpack. You can unplug the headphones   
from the phone and plug them into the DS if you want to hear the music without your parents finding out.” 

“Thank you.” 

After a couple of hours, Christine had cleared the trials from Acerola to Mina. Michael was dumbfounded. 

“Christine. How did you do that?” Michael asked her, almost yelling. 

“Combination of knowledge from past, the anime, and Jeremy’s strategy.” She replied, shrugging. 

“Jeremy’s strategy?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Huh.” Irene clicked the home button on the DS. It was 10:03. Christine yelped, and willed Irene to get out of bed and quickly changed into a pair of pajamas. She dropped her last clothes into the hamper, draping the hoodie and headphones over the top left bedpost, courtesy of Michael. 

“Where do I put my glasses?” Michael asked. 

“We can climb down, set them somewhere, then go to sleep.” 

“Christine, I can’t see shit without my glasses.” 

“Then sleep with them on.” 

“That’s stupid.” 

“Then put them into the hoodie pocket!” 

“Fine.” 

Michael put the glasses in the jacket hoodie, and did nothing else.

Irene fell asleep, Christine and Michael as well in the process. 

Toggle screen reader support


	3. Not an Update!

Hi All!

 

I'm so sorry to say this and I regret it a little bit, but 

 

Thins fic is on HIATUS!

I have a lot of different fics i want to finish and I recently got drawn away from this one and into other ones!

 

BUT!

If i either have the time to continue/finish it, I definitely will!

 

Thank you for under standing! 

~Star~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this was cheesy XD I'm not that good at writing anything, especially not fanfics. I was inspired, and that's why I did this. It was a stupid idea (; -_-)
> 
> Inspired by linklyshow.tumblr.com
> 
> The comic it was based off of: https://linklyshow.tumblr.com/post/172608146589/not-sure-if-youre-doing-these-anymore-but-for-the
> 
> I suggest it.
> 
> And Ash, if you're reading this
> 
> ....
> 
> Hi.


End file.
